In My Dreams
by SnoopGirl69
Summary: Seeley Booth has a dream. Temperance Brennan wants to make it reality. *RATED M for Adult Content*
1. Chapter 1

**In My Dreams**

**WARNING:**

**Overall, Rating is M – Sex Scenes with two girls/one guy; Language**

**Chapter One**

"What is your sexual fantasy?" Temperance Brennan asked her work partner and lover, Seeley Booth.

"That came out of nowhere," he replied, his eyebrows rising up almost into the middle of his forehead.

"Angela told me that every man has a sexual fantasy and that almost every straight or bi-sexual man has a fantasy involving himself and two women."

"Oh really, and what makes Angela an expert on male sexual fantasies?"

"She has helped several partners fulfill their fantasies."

Seeley reveled in Tempe's ability to be so blunt and serious about sex. "Oh really?" Seeley replied as he felt his penis start to react to the thought of Angela with another woman – his woman. Best friends exploring each other while he watched and eventually joining in. His erection grew as his mind wandered. There was no point denying it, he told her the truth.

"My sexual fantasy would be to go out into the wilderness with you, skinny dip in a lake, make love under the stars and use smores as part of our foreplay." His voice went low as he continued to speak, "With another woman joining us."

"Would you bring your gun?" Tempe asked completely catching Seeley off guard.

"My gun? I just told you my deepest sexual thoughts and you want to know if I would bring my gun?" He was completely baffled at her line of questioning.

"Yeah, you know, incase a bear comes near us. You would need to shoot him or least scare him away with it. I don't think showing a bear your FBI badge would be intimidating enough."

Seeley shook his head. For someone with a genius IQ she made some rather unusual comments. Feeling as though he best go along with her before his head exploded trying to figure out her uncanny way of thinking, he answered, "Yes, I would bring my gun, but I would leave my badge at home. You're right, the bear wouldn't care much if I was FBI or Boo Boo?"

"Boo boo?" she asked with a totally lost expression on her face.

"Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, you know cartoons from when we were kids?"

"Nope. Sorry, don't know any Boo Boo."

"Your turn, what is your sexual fantasy?" he asked hoping for a diversion from his fantasy and cartoon characters.

"I like the idea of a threesome as well. I never really thought of where it would take place, I just assumed it would be at someone's house."

_Good grief woman, did you just tell me you would be into a threesome?_ His penis grew harder as he squirmed in his seat._ The woman I love, plan to marry and possibly have children with, just told me would be interested in a threesome! Does she mean two girls and guy, or two guys and girl? I had better find out. _

"When you say threesome, you mean, two girls and a guy?" He figured he wouldn't bring up two guys, because if he did and she seemed interested, well then he would just have to jump out the window and pray there was a full garbage can or something below to break his fall. _Sorry dear, I am in the hospital, I won't be able to participate in YOUR ménage a trios. _

Her words were like music to a conductors ear, "Two girls. I think the female body is fascinating and besides, who knows a woman's body better than a woman?"

"Good point," he replied as he let out a huge inner sigh.

"It looks like we have a common fantasy. Have you ever thought of who would like to have in your fantasy?" she asked with an incredulous smile on her face.

_Uh oh. Fantasy. That is the key word. Bringing real live people into the scenario is not supposed to happen. Well, it should happen but only in my dreams_

"Before I met you, I just thought it would be two girls I knew or didn't know. Since I met you, I hadn't thought of who would join us, it's a fantasy, so I would make up a person."

"You have played this out in your head?"

"Yeah. Don't you?" he inquired.

It took a lot to make Dr. Temperance Brennan blush. "Sometimes. Like you I just a make up person." Her voice cracked at the end, her eyes diverted to the floor and her face was redder than his socks.

He wasn't buying it. She had a name, a face, a body, all in her brain, her fantasy, and she was going to tell him, come hell or high water.

"What's her name? Is she cute? Do I know her?" He wasn't going to let her off easy on this one. He had to know who she was fooling around with besides him, in her dreams. HE _wanted_ to know who he was fooling around with in her dreams.

Tempe knew she had to answer or he would keep at her until she caved which might involve some unorthodox tactics on his part.

"Rebecca. Yes. Yes," she answered bringing her eyes back up to meet his.

_Rebecca, Yes, Yes. What the? My ex Rebecca? The mother of my son, Rebecca?_

"Rebecca? My ex Rebecca?" he asked, just making sure he was hearing her words correctly.

"Yes. That Rebecca."

"Oh good, because for a moment there I thought you said REBECCA THE MOTHER OF MY SON REBECCA"!

Tempe looked at his eyes, which were bulging out, well not really, but if eyeballs could bugle, Seeley Booth's would be.

"Where the hell is a black hole when you need one?" he muttered as he threw his head back, closed his eyes and quickly asked Him for a small black hole to appear around h is feet. "_Just a small one,"_ he_ reiterated in his head_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tempe remained silent, as she watched Seeley's temples pulse. _I don't think that is a good thing, nope not at all. The flaring nostrils may be an indication as well, that I might have said something wrong._

"Tempe, Temperance, Bones." His voice was hard but getting somewhat softer as he monitored his breathing.

"Why are you thinking about Rebecca, my son's mother, with us in bed?" Bracing himself for what might come out of her mouth, he sat back down, picked up a pillow and clutched it with both hands.

"Well, you know her, I kind of know about her, she's beautiful, sexy and she must be good in bed for you to have considered marrying her at one point."

_She is right on all accounts. Although I won't tell her, Rebecca did have a thing for threesomes her first year of college, although she never had one with me. Darn. No way, no how, never. She's-my son's mother for crying out-loud. Nope. Never._

"You are rightTempe, she is all of those things but it isn't ever going to happen. She's my son's mother." He shuddered at the thought. Rebecca was very sexy and he wouldn't think twice about having her join them IF she wasn't his son's mother. _I have to stop saying that. But I will still keep thinking it. 5.5 billion people on the planet and Tempe has to pick the ONE person I wouldn't dream of having in bed with us. _

"I am guessing you don't like my choice."

"You think?" he answered sarcastically.

Deciding that they should talk about other things before talking about who will join them, he changed the course of the discussion, "Tempe there is much more to a ménage a trios than just picking a person." He shifted his position on the couch. "A couple needs to establish guidelines and boundaries.

He had never had a ménage a trios but he knew from friends experiences and reading about it in Playboy, that it wasn't always the best thing to just jump into it blindly. If this were in any way going to jeopardize his relationship with Tempe, he would forgo his fantasy in a heart beat. Nothing was worth ruining what they have, what they could have.

"Well, what would some of those guidelines be then?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

_Good Lord, why do I always get these questions?_

Taking a deep breath, he started to tell her, "It would have to be someone we both found attractive, and who found both of us attractive." _Whew, that was easy. Oh, yeah I'm not even close to being done. Damn. _"We would have to decide what would be allowed and what wouldn't. Some men like to be intimate with both women, some don't. Some women like to watch their partner be intimate with the other woman and some don't."

"You mean intercourse right?"

"Yeah, intercourse but the other thing as well," he was trying to nod his head to indicate his backside.

"Anal sex?"

"Yeah."

As they talked about what the other would like to do or see their partner do, and ultimately who they would ask to join them, they soon found themselves lying on Tempe's bed, naked, making love. The more they talked the more they consumed each other. Seeley didn't know how he was going to last when his fantasy, their fantasy, became reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hey Bren, what's up?" Angela asked Tempe as she walked into Tempe's office.

Tempe blushed instantly.

"Is something wrong, is my nipple hanging out of my top?" Angela looked down to see everything in place.

"Everything is fine Ange. I was wondering if you could come by my place after work and help me with a chapter in my book. It's a non-case related scene and I am not getting what I had hoped to get out of it."

"You mean a sex scene, right?"

Tempe nodded.

"Sure, but do I get a sneak peak at the first chapter?"

"Ange, we have been over this before, NO!"

"You sure are stubborn, Temperance Brennan, but I still love ya," Angela replied and gave her best friend a friendly wink before exiting her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela followed Tempe home and was surprised to see Booth's car in front but carried on as she walked behind Tempe up the steps.

Seeley came out of the kitchen wearing only jeans and his killer smile.

"How was my favorite Forensic Anthropologists day?" he asked giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good and yours?" she replied, returning the kiss.

"Better now that you're here," he answered trying to gain entrance to her mouth but was stopped when he heard a voice.

"Excuse me but there is another person in the room," Angela announced as the two lovers broke their kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry Angela, how was my favorite Forensic Artists' day?" Seeley asked as he walked towards her and brushed his lips against hers.

Angela gasped as she felt Seeley's hot breath on her lips. Usually not one to be shy when it came to showing affection of any kind, the blood in her body rushed to her face.

"Why do you need me here when you have him?" Angela gestured towards Seeley who was now sitting on a stool with a beer in his hand, gazing over the two women.

Tempe looked at Seeley with a twinkle in her eye, while replying to Angela, "He tried to help me before, but it didn't work out." Seeley gave her a sexy smile and she let out a small giggle.

"Ok, you two, if you are going to keep this up, I am out of here."

Seeley glanced over at Tempe nodding towards Angela.

"Stay. Join us," Tempe said as she moved towards the couch and gestured for Angela to sit beside her.

Angela was a very attractive woman, who exuded an unprecedented sexual confidence and had had her share of men _and_ women hitting on her so she instantly knew her best friend and lover were onto something that went beyond the boundaries of friendship.

"Temperance Brennan, are you hitting on me in front of your boyfriend?"

Seeley walked over to the couch, Tempe moved over, he scooted in between the two women, and answered before Tempe could speak, "We both are."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a FICTIONAL STORY, hence the site name.  
If I owned BONES, which sadly I don't, the sky would be the limit for story lines :o)**

**Chapter Four**

Angela sat between Seeley and Tempe with increasing anxiety as the silence became deafening. She decided to take control of the situation.

"If you want me to join you two in the bedroom, all you have to do is ask," Angela said as he got up off the couch then looked down at her best friend, took her hand, pulled her up off the couch. She then looked down at Seeley. "Well, cat got your tongues?"

"Angela, Seeley and I would like it if you joined us in my bedroom."

Seeley looked up at both women moving his eyes back and forth between them.

"Are you two sure about this? Given we are best friends," Angela asked as she gestured between her and Tempe.

"Yes, we are sure," Tempe responded as she sat back down on the couch and Seeley nodded in agreement.

"OK then, what are the rules?" Angela asked looking down at them.

"Practice safe sex," Tempe answered quietly.

Angela glanced down at the partners one more time, took a moment then spoke, "No rules, OK, but we do need a code word if at anytime someone wants to stop what they are doing or stop altogether."

"Yogi Bear," Seeley said.

"Yogi Bear it is," said Angela.

Angela took Seeley and Tempe by the hand and led them down the hall to Tempe's bedroom. When they stepped in, she was taken aback but responded with appreciativeness, "Someone was anticipating a yes, very nice."

Seeley had set up a small table with the makings for smores, put up small glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and removed the sheets from the bed, replacing them with sleeping bags. He had a small camping burner that he remembered was in the back of his car for emergencies that they would use to toast the marshmallows on. It wasn't the great outdoors but it would have to do.

Tempe and Seeley stood looking at each other not knowing what exactly should happen first. Angela decided again to take control, "Tempe and I should start while you watch."

_Sounds good to me_.  
Seeley crawled backwards onto the bed and propped his head up on the pillows as he watched Tempe and Angela start to undress each other.

"Sweetie, just relax and everything will just happen. If you like something, let me know. If you don't, let me know. I'll do the same," Angela whispered as she removed her top then started to help Tempe do the same.

"He wants this," Tempe whispered as Angela leaned into her, reached around her back and unlatched her bra.

"Do you?" Angela asked as she pulled back releasing Tempe's bra from her breasts.

"Yes."

Seeley shifted slightly as he watched the two women finish undressing each other. This was better than any dream. As he enjoyed the view, Tempe leaned in kissed Angela on the neck, then shoulder, then lowered he body slightly to kiss the valley between her breasts. Angela leaned her head back so Tempe could trail her tongue upwards to her neck then on to her lips.

Seeley thought his jeans were going to burst when they each slipped their tongues into each other's mouths. He quietly wiggled his jeans off and discarded them on the floor. As Tempe opened her eyes, ending the kiss, she glanced over at her partner and emitted a small giggle for the second time that day. Angela turned in the direction of Tempe's eyes and she too let out a small giggle. There he was, all 6'1", 230 lbs of FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, lying on the bed, watching his partner/lover and her best friend get it on, with his erection, pointing higher than a teepee out of his smiley face boxers.

"What?" he asked smiling innocently, as he leaned over and pulled a cold beer out of a cooler.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews. This is all from my imagination so if I have the characters in a position that you think would be impossible to get into, keep reading and review.

In your review either,

a) Point out the error of my ways

OR

b) Comment on how flexible they are

**Chapter Five**

Tempe decided it was time to make their way to the bed where Seeley was comfortable lying on his back with his beer in one hand, and the other releasing some of the tension between his legs.

"Here, let me help you with that," offered Angela as she climbed up on the bed, straddled Seeley, and then slid down until her face was in the middle of his body.

Tempe let out a moan, which caused Angela to tilt her head sideways and Seeley to open his eyes which had closed as Angela had slid down his chest, her breasts grazing him every inch of the way.

When Tempe started to crawl towards his face, Angela returned her mouth towards Seeley's hardness, gently wrapping her mouth around him. A moan escaped his mouth just as Tempe leaned into him, licking his bottom lip. His eyes were closed but immediately opened them when he felt her hot tongue touch his lip. He reached his hand up behind her neck and pulled her to him tightly, biting her lips, caressing her tongue with his, touching every corner of her mouth.

Tempe slowed their kiss as she leaned down and reached her hand under Angela's thigh to the opening between her legs. Angela let out a moan; her mouth still wrapped around his full length but adjusted herself so she wasn't crushing Tempe's hand. Her mouth picked up speed as Tempe stroked her friend's sensitive spot.

Seeley could feel himself building like a volcano unlatching it's top, ready to erupt. Tempe felt it in his mouth; Angela felt it in his cock. Tempe could feel Angela tightening around her fingers as she moved them in and out to the rhythm of her movements on Seeley.

As Seeley came into Angela's mouth Tempe pressed on _the spot _with her middle finger and felt Angela start to climax as her body stiffened. Angela kept her focus on swallowing Seeley's semen and then seconds later let her body succumb to the sensations Tempe's hand had created within her.

They were all remembering the second golden rule of ménage a trios': (safe sex being the first) It is about all of them, not just one or two of them. Keeping everyone involved was crucial to success.

"Your turn Tempe," Angela quietly said as she moved aside allowing Seeley to take the position she had assumed moments ago, and Tempe taking Seeley's position.

"Two tongues are better than one," Angela whispered into Seeley's ear as she started kissing the left side of Tempe's neck working her way down to her breast. Seeley followed Angela's lead stopping to play with the hard nipple his finger had created. When they both reached either side of Tempe's belly button, Seeley continued downward as Angela made her way back up Tempe's body. Angela didn't have a problem with performing oral sex on a woman but if it wasn't asked for, she didn't offer (when there was a man there to perform the task).

Seeley slowed his pace on his way to Tempe's pussy, stopping at her inner thigh, taking in the sight above him: Angela was slowly caressing Tempe's breasts as her tongue licked, probed and kissed Tempe's mouth. He had to shake his head because for a fleeting moment he thought he was having a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Their bodies moved with the grace and vigor of a conductor and if they wanted a career change, acrobatics could very well be an option.

_I never knew these positions were possible, Seeley thought as he entangled himself about Tempe and Angela. _ Imaginations were at full capacity that night, each of them contributing to the escapades, although Angela was by far the leader with her unlimited knowledge of how the human body could bend.

"I need a break, you ladies are, um, very energetic," Seeley said as he left the bed and headed for the washroom.

Angela and Tempe lay on the bed on their sides looking at each other wondering what the other was thinking.

"I think this is more awkward for him than us," whispered Tempe so as to make sure, Seeley didn't hear her.

"I think you are right. He seems to be hesitating a lot. Maybe we should all take break, those marshmallows look good, " Angela said as she made her way to the bathroom down the hall.

Seeley was taking a long time in the bathroom, so Tempe quietly knocked on the door, "Everything OK in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," he replied.

"It's all yours," he said as he walked past her, sat down the on the floor, grabbed a bottled water, turned on the camping burner and grabbed a marshmallow.

Tempe came back out, saw him, in his boxers, cross legged on the floor, and sat down to join him, clad in a tank and panties.

"Seeley, tell me what you're thinking?" she asked as she put her arm around his shoulders.

He took a deep breath and turned his eyes towards hers, "Dreams are great, but this, this is, too good for words."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were having second thoughts."

Angela approached the bedroom door quietly as she heard their low voices and didn't want to interrupt.

"No second thoughts. Are you?" he asked.

"No. I am glad we are doing this. Angela is great. I can't imagine anyone else being here with us. I feel comfortable around her. She is such a free spirit. I just hope she doesn't think we are, you know …."

"Boring," he added.

"Yeah, boring," Tempe let out a small laugh. "Where did she learn those things?"

"I don't know but some of them were pretty kinky," he said as he leaned over and kissed her with his mouth only, running his tongue over her lips and then pressing between them for entrance. There was something particularly arousing about a mouth only kiss, no other body parts touching.

"So you think I'm kinky?" Angela asked as she joined them on the floor, grabbed a stick and put a marshmallow on the end. "You ain't seen nothing yet," she announced as she gave them a wink and turned her eyes back to her marshmallow.

"OK, smore time," Seeley said as he took the marshmallows and sandwiched them between two chocolate covered graham crackers and handed them to the scantly clad women beside him. " You can eat half, but the other half has to be eaten off of another person or persons. Since this is _my_ dream, I get to go first," he stated assertively.

He took Angela and Tempe's half eaten smores, placed them on a plate for later, and moved himself between the women who had been sitting side by side. He slowly removed Angela's t-shirt, making sure his fingers grazed her skin as he pulled the shirt over her head; he stopped briefly when the cloth covered her eyes. He brushed his lips against hers, then softly ran his tongue over her lips, ridding any remnants of smores. He turned to Tempe and preformed the same task, which at the end of, he had his cock throbbing between his legs. Nothing, was going to stop him from what he was about to do, not even spontaneous combustion.

He took his half eaten smore, smashed it up with his fist, and then proceeded to smear it over Angela's breasts and then Tempe's. The melted chocolate started to run down their nipples, the sticky marshmallow mixed with cracker bits hardened over their nipples. His mouth leaned into Angela's breasts, moving slowly across her hardened nipple, his tongue catching the chocolate drippings. He sucked softly then harder as he aimed to get every last bit.

Angela moaned as he tugged at her nipples with his teeth and sent arousal straight between her legs. Tempe watched and squirmed, as the sight was almost too much for the throbbing pulse in her pussy. Moving with cat like precision, Seeley moved on to Tempe's breasts where the mixture was even harder. He wasn't gentle at all, as he tugged and pulled off the sticky mixture, using his teeth at one point to scrap off the hardened marshmallow.

Tempe and Angela looked at each other wondering what they should do with their smores. Tempe took the lead, and whispered to Angela, "Follow me."

Tempe took Seeley's hand and guided him over to the bed, pushing him onto his back. She motioned for Angela to come to the bed and sit on the other side of him. Tempe took a small piece and rubbed into his mouth, then nodded at Angela. Angela lowered her mouth to Seeley's and started licking at the sweet substance. Her mouth was gentle and slow as she took her time sucking in the sweetness. She took a small piece, placed it on her tongue, and stuck it out forcing him to lift his head to get it. As he did that, he pulled his arm around her neck and pulled her down to him, their mouths pressed tight, their tongues frolicking. As their kissing deepened and somewhat roughened, Tempe took her smore and smeared some on his nipples causing him to groan into Angela's mouth but not lessening his latch.

It was Angela who broke off the kiss as she ran her fingers down his chest to where Tempe was waiting for Angela to join her. Together they cleaned his chest of the gooey treat, using only their mouths, no other body parts touching his. Once they broke away, to kiss each other and spread some smore onto their breasts, they used each other's hands to spread it around and then licked each other's fingers clean. They made sure Seeley had a good view, both glancing down at him a few times. They finished off by gently using their mouths on each other to clean off the arousing treat.

"Hey, what about me?" he asked pointing to this hard, pulsating dick. The view before him was almost too much to handle. It is one thing to fantasize about it and another to live. And was he ever living it.

The women smiled at each other and continued their assault on his body, this time both taking turns licking smores off his dick and balls. He was propped up on a pillow now truly loving watching both of them suck him. He wasn't sure what would make him come, their skilled tandem movements or the mere sight of watching them. When they stopped and kissed each other over the tip of his dick, their hot breaths, rushing over the tip, he thought he would combust right there. That was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

When he came, moments later, he spilled over into both their mouths, each licking and sucking his semen, drinking it with hunger.

As Seeley lay there, not sure if he had died and gone to heaven, Tempe reached over to her night stand and pulled out a pack of condoms. She handed one to Angela, who started to unwrap it and place it over Seeley's still hardened dick. He looked down, saw Angela with a smile on her face, and was actually scared that he might die living out his fantasy.

Before they started the next part of their adventure, Angela spoke up, "Are you both sure about this?"

Seeley looked at Tempe who smiled a reassuring smile and replied, "Yeah, we are sure."

Angela put her self in position between his legs.  
"How do you like it?" she whispered into his ear as she pressed her body into his and kissed his neck.

"Like this," he replied as he reached down, pushed her leg out, found her hand and guided her to his dick. She put his tip at the wet entrance of her pussy and wiggled her hips over him. He had a firm grip on her ass and without warning; he gave a thrust of his hips upwards causing his dick to enter her wet centre like a hot knife into butter.

She was tight and hot, and started to move up and down causing them both to groan at the sensations the movements were stirring in both of them. Seeley Booth was creative at foreplay but this was his domain. He took charge and rolled them over, lifted her legs over his shoulders, placed his hands on either side of her and started his thrusts with slow but firm movements. After a few moments he rolled them onto their sides lifting one of her legs up to help him keep up his pace.

Angela decided she was going to take the lead, exiting him, rolling him onto his a back and sliding down on him with her back to him. Tempe gasped as she watched with intrigue and wanting. Her pussy was throbbing, her heart was pounding, her lips wet. As Seeley and Angela made their pleasure known, Angela reached over for Tempe's hand and placed it between her legs. The feel of Seeley's dick moving in and out of Angela's pussy sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. She positioned her self so she could help pleasure Angela while he thrust into her. Tempe's hand and mouth were devouring Angela like at no other time during this escapade. Knowing now that she had no inner hesitancies about this, she leaned down to Seeley's mouth and whispered, "I want to see you fuck Angela from behind."

He didn't think anything could interrupt this moment but those words did it. He pulled Angela off him, sat up and got off the bed.

"Over here on your knees, Tempe wants me to fuck you from behind," Seeley said with a demanding, dominant tone.

Both women looked at each other and bit their bottom lips.

"Yes sir," Angela replied as she got down on her knees.

"Over here," he said pointing to the edge of the bed.

He was tall enough that he had no problem standing while she assumed the doggie position. _My favorite, he said to himself. _ He was in Angela in a matter of seconds, slow at first, teasing her, bringing the tip of his dick to her entrance, listening to her moan. _"Seeeee-leeyy."_ The sound of his name over her lips propelled his dick into motion; thrusting harder and faster. He again felt a hand at her opening, grazing his dick on his outward motion.

"I like feeling you inside of her," Tempe said with a lusty glare.

That was it; he pounded against Angela with such vigor that he thought the bed was going to go through the wall.

"Angela, I want you to come with him," Tempe said in a low voice.

"I'll try." With that Tempe pressed her finger inside of Angela's pussy rubbing along side Seeley's hard cock.

Tempe probed Angela's mouth with firmness as she felt both Seeley and Angela reaching their climax. She looked up at the sheer ecstasy on his face and rubbed Angela's clit to bring her along for the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Angela, Seeley and Tempe lay in bed reflecting on what has happened between them.

_**Angela**  
Now I know why Tempe has an ear to ear grin on her face every so often! Never did I imagine he would be like THAT. And she is quite talented herself. I have seen her naked before, but she is gorgeous. Those breasts. I want just one quarter of what he has. She has the most delicious nipples. Speaking of delicious, how does a man get to taste like that? His skin is so sweet and tasty. A dick like that and I would be late for work every day. Bull legged would be my normal way of walking. He's perfect. Well as close to perfect as one can be. Tall, fucking gorgeous, sexy, strong, sweet, protective and great in bed. I am so happy for Tempe. And for Seeley, they are so fortunate to have found each other. Do I feel a tear in my eye? Savor the moment Angela, cause it isn't ever going to happen again. Or is it?_

_**Tempe**  
Now that was fucking hot. I thought I would be jealous seeing him inside of her, touching her, licking, kissing her, but I wasn't. I trust him. I trust her. They love me. I liked his look when we kissed while sucking him off. I thought for a moment he was going to explode, the look in his eyes. I know that isn't humanly possible but if it was … Angela has the sexiest breasts. I have seen her before when at the gym in the showers but this time, obviously was different. They are so perky and cute. Just sometimes, I wish I were smaller. I like my breasts but they often are the first things a man looks at when first meeting me. I should ask Seeley what he first noticed about me when he first met me. Does he think about them when we are not in bed? His chest; those shoulders. I could touch him all day. Oil, that is what we need. All greasy, rolling around, slipping and sliding over his firm chest and abdomen. _

**_Seeley_**  
_Well I didn't spontaneously combust, that's a good thing. I don't think my dick will ever be the same. "Here, let me help you with that" Angela sure knows her way around in bed. I knew she was a free spirit but WOW! She has the most talented tongue. It's strong and confident. Can a tongue be confident or is it the person's whose mouth it is in that is confident? Who fucking cares, that was a fucking wicked blow job. Now, hen her and Tempe did it together. That kiss. I can't believe with all I have seen and done in my life that that was the fucking most hot, sexy, erotic thing I have ever seen. Well I can but I am wondering what will be able to top that? Maybe nothing will. Fucking Angela with Tempe's finger touching me, was better than any dream I could come up with. The fact she liked touching and watching me inside of Angela. Cold shower anyone? No not the shower, I will be off work for a week. I liked fucking Angela, while Tempe watched, who wouldn't, but I can't wait to make love to Tempe. Alone. Are we done yet? Maybe Angela wants to watch us fuck. Should I ask or just lay here and see what they do to me? Damn the hard choices I have to make today. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Tempe reached into the cooler, grabbed a beer, took a sip and handed it to Angela who also took a sip. Licking their lips they smiled at each other as Tempe rolled over and straddled Seeley.

"Do you want Angela to watch?" Tempe asked as she trailed kisses along his neck down to his nipples.

With a loud groan, he grabbed her ass and rolled her onto her back. "Whatever turns you on," he replied with a devilish grin. "But first I would like to see you two one more time."

Tempe and Angela smiled at each other as Tempe pushed Seeley off her, sat up and proceeded to wrap her legs around Angela who was sitting up. Seeley positioned him in a seating position as the women's hands started to explore one another.

Tempe's fingers flickered over Angela's nipples and hardened instantly as she leaned her head back sucking in a deep breath. Their tongues met in slow motion and that caused Seeley to draw in a deep breath.

_Two women kissing has to be one of the most erotic things in this world. And when their tongues meet …. Kaboom! _

After more touching, kissing and fondling, Tempe whispered into Angel's ear. She then stood and walked into her closet perking Seeley's curiosity. She returned with a box and carefully pulled out her vibrator causing Seeley to sit upright. He remained silent, anxiously anticipating what was going to happen next.

_I know what is going to happen, but women are always coming up with new and creative ways to use that thing._

Tempe handed it to Angela and then lay back down on the bed spreading her legs. She slowly moved her hand down her neck, over her breasts, circling around her belly button before moving slightly giving Seeley a front row set, and gently glided her fingers between her legs. She let out a quiet "Mmmmm" just as Angela leaned over and kneeled down between her legs. She placed the sex toy between Tempe's legs and rubbed it over her wetness. Tempe brought her fingers up to her nipples and circled them with her wet fingers and as Angela leaned up to suck them, Seeley gasped letting out what sounded like a squeal. Both women turned to see him once again, a beer in one hand and another between his legs. Although it seemed liked hours, it had only been eight minutes since Tempe and Angela had been tantalizing Seeley and his self control. One more moan from Tempe and he was going to finish her off himself.

"Ohhh, Angela, that is fucking awesome, more, faster," Tempe announced.

_That's it. _"Move out of the way Angela, I will finish this."

Angela did as she was told and leaned back on the bed as Seeley climbed on top of Tempe, leaned down and whispered into her ear, "This is a man's job." With that, he tossed the vibrator off the bed, slid his burning dick into her wet pussy, and slowly moved out. He stopped as his tipped hovered at her entrance, eyes locked onto hers for a brief moment then pounced his lips over hers finding new corners never felt before. His hips lowered and he started his thrusts, slowly and passionately. He brought her legs up over his shoulders, moved a hand down to her clit, and rubbed it gently, causing her to say his name several times. "Seeee-ley."

"Yes Temperance?" he asked as he sucked on her left breast, stroked her clit and continued his thrusts. _Who ever said men can't multi task? _

"I love you," Tempe said as she moved his hand away, clasped her hands around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Make love to me."

He didn't speak as he eyes, filled with love, want and desire, conveyed his words for him.

Slowly moving his hips, sliding in and out of her, he found her lips and caressed them with the utmost tenderness. Tempe moaned "Mmmmmm, oh yeah, just the way I like it."

"Me too," he whispered into her mouth not losing his momentum.

They rolled around, staying joined as one, exploring various positions until Tempe separated them and straddled him backwards, sliding back down on him in one smooth motion. He liked watching her face when they made love but also like the positions where they left some mystery as what her eyes and mouth were doing. When she reached between her legs and rubbed her pussy, Seeley moaned with his hips upping their thrusts. The way she was angled caused his arousal to bring him to his peak. He wanted to wait for her, as the intimacy was even more intense when they came together.

Tempe was so aroused she could almost taste it, feeling her body turning towards climaxing. Relaxed and savoring their bodies connected, their scents mixed, Tempe clenched her muscles as she entered into the most intense and sensual orgasm of her life, and Seeley followed right behind her.

Angela had quietly removed herself from the bed once she heard Tempe whisper "Make love to me," knowing that her presence was no longer needed. Or wanted. She had gathered up her clothes and made her way to the door when they were exploring positions, smiling to herself as she walked out giving the couple their privacy.


	9. Chapter 9

I was going to end the story with this chapter but changed my mind while writing it. There will be some one-on-one B&B in the next and final chapter.

**Chapter Nine**

"Now that .. that … was heaven on Earth," Seeley said as he gasped and Tempe's head rested on his chest, their hands entwined.

Still taking in the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm of her life, and despite her disbeliefs in heaven, she nodded in agreement, as what just happened paralleled with what Seeley had described heaven as.

"Seeley, where's Angela?"

"She left a while ago."

"But she was .. we were …" Tempe wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to say.

Seeley's eyes met with a piece of paper that had been slid under the door.

"I think that note will tell us," he muttered as he went to retrieve it. Settling back on the bed, his head against the headboard, he read the words:

_Tempe &Seeley_

_I don't think Hallmark makes a card for Ménage-a-trois', yet._

_I knew when my part was done. Bet you didn't even notice I was gone, that is until you were finished. True love is like diamonds, precious but rare. I hope one day I find that true love just as you two have._

_I love you both._

_Angela _

Seeley smiled, put down the paper and leaned over to where he let his lips lingers a few inches away from hers.

"I will be honest, some of those moments between you and Angela had me thinking I was going to spontaneously combust. That kiss over the tip of my dick was the most intense, erotic thing I have ever seen. I lost it when Angela was going to put that dick stick in you."

Tempe remained silent, listening to Seeley reveal his thoughts, softly circling his chest with her nails.

"And while I am being honest, as much as I liked having my fantasy become reality, I don't have the feeling of satisfaction I thought I would have. Sexual satisfaction, yes, in fact, I can't remember the last time I came that many times in one day, but that feeling I thought I would feel in my heart, fulfillment, it just isn't there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it Angela? Was it me?" Tempe asked with sadness in her voice.

"No Temperance, it wasn't either of you. You both are incredibly sexy women and any man on this planet would be out of his fucking mind not to jump into bed with you two, given the chance."

Tempe nodded, still not sure, what he meant then by not being satisfied.

Sensing her confusion, he pondered his thoughts for moment, still entwining his hands in hers.

"You are all I want and need Temperance Brennan, in AND out of bed. When I was in Angela all I could think of was your hand touching me and the look in your eyes. It was great but when ours eyes locked, I kissed you and slid down into you, I was complete. I realize now that I didn't need another woman in my fantasy to fulfill it. I only needed you."

"That is sweet of you to say …"

He cut her off. "It isn't sweet, it is the truth. Next weekend, we, just you and me, are going to fulfill my dream they way it should be done. The stars, sleeping bag for two, roaring fire and of course smores."

Tempe smiled, bit her bottom lip and then teased him with a circle of her tongue to his left ear. "Will you bring your gun?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Yes. What is it with you and my gun? Does it turn you on or something?"

Her heart pounded as if he had read her mind and she felt the blood pool into her cheeks. She lowered her head in what she felt should be shame. Guns weren't toys yet she was telling her boyfriend, an FBI agent, that they turned her on. Well, not all guns, just his.

_Good lord, doesn't she know what guns do? Guns and foreplay just don't mix. Handcuffs on the other hand. I must be sensitive. She has expressed a desire and even though it is more ludicrous than Rebecca, my son's mother, joining us in bed, I have to be sensitive. I could just picture it now: "Yes sir, I fired at the bear as she approached, thinking we were going to hurt her cubs. Yes, four shots in total sir. The what? The pubic hair found inside the barrel? It's whose? Sure, I can explain that sir._

"As much as I appreciate your appreciation for my, um, gun, it won't be used in an sexual acts. I however, do have something that can appreciated just as much when used creatively. I'll be right back."

He walked out into the living room and reached up to the top shelf of the bookcase where he had put his badge, gun and handcuffs when he came over. He made his way back to the bedroom, the cool metal encircled over his forefinger. As he lay down on the bed Tempe reached over to grab them.

"Not so fast. You will have to wait," he stated with a teasing smile plastered across his face.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**A/N:** This chapter didn't flow like I thought it would but next chapter will be a great big fluffy M with all the trimmings :o)

I am off camping with my family and friends for the Canada Day Long Weekend. Here's hoping there isn't a camp fire ban as we have been in a "drought" for awhile and everything is exceptionally dry.


	10. Chapter 10

**This was supposed to be the last chapter but I have changed my mind :o) I am having a BIG case of writer's block. I just keep going over what I have and making adjustments, so I will share what I have.  
**

**Chapter Ten**

As they drove what seemed an endless stretch of highway, winding and curving up the mountain, Tempe diverted her eyes from the exquisite scenery out her window to the breathtaking scenery to her left. The rugged terrain and sky high trees nestled together were a sight to behold but didn't have anything on her partner. His rugged good looks, intoxicating smile and well defined muscles sped her heart up every time she saw him.

"I hoped you remembered to pack some warm clothes as the temperature is supposed to drop tonight. Some cold front moving in," Seeley said as he slowed the car to enable it to take the hairpin turn with some grace.

"I thought that's what you are for," she said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

_I hate when she does that. Only I'm allowed to do that. _

Tempe had been resting but quickly opened her eyes as the car slowed down and Seeley turned off the ignition. She had braced herself for what would be a wilderness adventure but was pleasantly content with what stood before her.

"You said …," she started to speak but was rendered speechless by the beautiful log cabin that stood before her.

"I know what I said," Seeley replied and then flashed her one of his best smiles.

As Seeley unlocked the front door Tempe tried to squeeze past him anxious to see what was inside.

"Relax, we have four days," he stated as she practically pushed him back outside when she whirl winded past him into the cabin.

"I'll go get the bags. Nope, don't need any help with them or the two coolers either," he said as he was left standing at the door, alone.

Tempe roamed from room to room exploring all there was too see. "There's a hot tub out back!" she exclaimed as she peered out a large window in one of the bedrooms. Her excitement fell on deaf ears as Seeley was back out at the car unloading their stuff.

After they were settled and unpacked, Seeley noticed it was getting cooler so he started a fire in the wood stove in the centre of the living room. Tempe was lying on the couch sipping a hot tea staring at Seeley as he moved some logs around, closed the door and then sat on the couch. He lifted her legs up as he scooted under them, then gazed down at her, licked his lips, leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you Temperance."

She gulped feeling the lump in her throat as she did every time he used her full name. Not unlocking their gaze, "I love you Seeley."

After dinner, they took their drinks out on the back deck which had an exquisite view of the sun set. He sat his drink down, stood up and held out his hand for Tempe to take. Pulling her close, he pressed his groin into her.

"Not happy to see me?" she asked.

"Oh I am ecstatic, but maybe I just need a little help," he groaned as he guided her hand to his dick, still tucked in behind his jeans.

Their lips remained a fraction of an inch a way from each, and with each exhale little clouds of breath formed around their faces.

"What kind of help were you thinking of," she said as she started to delicately rub him through his pants.

"If you put your mouth around it, I am certain that would help."

Her hands stopped momentarily, unzipped his jeans, pulled them down around his feet, and tapped his leg so they could be removed.

"Like this?" she whispered as she took the pants, put them under her knees and softly licked the tip of his dick.

"Oh yeah," he groaned as she moved her tongue around the head.

She moved slowly at first, but when his fingers clutched her hair tighter, she knew it was time to pick up her pace. He loved to watch her and her sucking him off was no exception, so within moments, he entered into another dimension of ecstasy, as he watched as Tempe sucked him dry.

She slowly got up, licking her lips as she came eye to eye with him.

"Now what?" she asked as she placed her forehead against his.

"Inside. Getting cold," he stumbled his voice still a little off kilter from the volcanic like explosion his body just went through.

As they sat in front of the fire on a fluffy duvet, Tempe in Seeley's lap, the fire made a loud crackling noise causing Tempe to lean back into him.

"How come you changed the plans?" she asked as her finger nails ran up and down his thighs.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "I thought this was much more romantic, and warmer," he responded as his hands moved up her arms and then back down again.

"Yeah," she replied as she twirled her fingers around the palms of his hands causing him to take a deep breath and exhale with a slight moan.

"We haven't talked about the other night," Tempe blurted out.

"No we haven't," was all he could think of to say.

"So what part did you like best?"

"What part?"

"Yeah, like was it when you came in Angela's mouth or when you came in side her while I watched?"

He turned her around so she was facing him, her legs wrapped around him and his arms around her back.

"The best part was when you asked me to make love to you and it was just the two of us." The lack of hesitation in his voice coupled with the desire that filled his eyes, left no room for doubt.

"Mine too," she lowered her head and softly whispered, "Would you want to do a threesome again?"

Without hesitation he answered, "No."

"Me neither."

"I love that you gave me the chance to live out my fantasy. It was the most incredible experience. I can't think of a straight man that wouldn't be envious of me," he flashed his charm smile and she muffled a laugh in response.

"Men."

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you were into it with Angela a few times."

"It was knowing that you were watching us and liking it that drove my desire."

"Well, I have a new fantasy, actually a few, and I was hoping we could make them reality," his voice husky and arousing.

"Tell me," she said into his ear as his hips wiggled at the touch of her hot breath on his skin.

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

Without hesitation, she leaned back, grabbed a pillow from the floor, her legs still over his, and propped it under her head. After she wiggled her hips into a comfortable position, she took a sip of wine, licked her lips and put the glass down.

"Do it like when you are alone," his voice demanding.

That was enough to send a wave of arousal through her body, ending at her centre.

"Everything, don't leave anything out," he added as he shifted his hands to his side, his eyes glued on hers awaiting her first move.

Tempe licked her fingers, then touched her nipples and blew on them, the cool air causing them to harden. Rubbing them softly, she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. She pulled at her left one as her right hand made it's way down her stomach, inner thighs, and finally to her increasingly aroused pussy.

"I like," he said, referring to her Brazilian Bikini Wax.

"Good, it was damn painful, being the first time. Supposed to get better with each one."

"You're going to keep it like that?" he gulped as the words came out and his dick hardened more at the thought of _his _tongue and mouth sucking that luscious nectar, all smooth and silky.

"If you want me to. I heard the growing back could be extremely uncomfortable and itchy.

He licked his lips, raised his hips, still entranced by the movements of her hand, and managed to get out a few words," Yes, I want you like that."

As she continued to stroke her centre, she kept her eyes on his. Knowing he didn't want her to leave anything out, she raised her legs in the air, pulled them back to her head and slowly dipped two fingers into her wet centre. With the same ministration, she pulled them out and then in again. Wiggling them around for a few moments she slid them back out, brought her legs down and licked the tip of one finger with her tongue, as though she tasted something for the first time. She slid it into her mouth, closing her lips around it and sucked hard.

"Keep your eyes on me, I want you to see my eyes; I want to see yours," he directed, fighting off the insatiable desire to reach out and touch her.

Reaching back down, Tempe continued stroking herself, desperately wanting to close her eyes. Once she fought off the urge, she found her arousal heightening. Following his instructions, she opened her mouth and gave what sounded like a howl as she felt her body explode. She had had many orgasms, some earth shattering but this one was different. It was propelled not only by her hands but by Seeley's eyes, like they had an energy all their own that telepathically transferred to her centre.

Tempe collapsed into his chest, savoring the last few lingering moments of her orgasm that had her body in a dimension of ecstasy she had just discovered for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is for bandbi, whose reviews had me smiling and here's hoping she won't have to come and join me here in the Great White North in an igloo after this chapter :o)**

**Still a few more things to happen while they are at the log cabin, so at least one more chapter but most likely two. **

**Chapter Eleven**

"That was.." Seeley started to say as he tried to come back to reality.

"Beautiful, sexy, hot?" Tempe added in with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Too good for words." He swallowed hard, still trying to get a hold of himself. He spoke softly, not quite sure if he should share this information with his partner, "You are the first woman to do that for me."

Tempe raised her eyes to his; feeling more connected than ever with her lover. "Really?"

"Yeah. You sound surprised."

"I just thought you would have had women waiting in line to, you know, entertain you."

He let out a small laugh, cupped her cheeks in his hands and moved his mouth to hers, barely touching, "I never asked, and they never offered." His lips swept across hers with the softness of a butterfly landing on a flower. Parting, Tempe found herself wanting to touch him, guide him into her but now she wanted something else.

"Have you ever pleasured yourself in front of a woman?" Tempe asked, her subtly remaining poignant.

Seeley's mouth went instantly dry. Sure he masturbated, alone, at home with a magazine or vivid thoughts of his partner, but to do it front of another person? Once again, no one had ever asked nor had he offered. _I did a little bit while Tempe and Angela played with each other; I had to or I would have spontaneously combusted. But that was for ME, not them. _

As though she were reading his mind, "I liked it, a lot, when I looked over at you while you were watching Angela and me."

_I never thought about HER reaction to that. Interesting. I was too self consumed, praying I wouldn't end up in one of her science journals. _

"Oh," was all he could muster. _Brace, yourself, here it comes. _

"Would you masturbate for me?" Tempe quietly asked, her straightforwardness, once again taking Seeley by surprise, although he _should_ be used to it by now.

_When I have told myself I would do anything for her, somehow I pictured diving in front of her with bullets flying around or conquering a freezing lake to save her from drowning in a rough current. Masturbating in front of her was not included in that list, even though the most harmless of the bunch, it is the most terrifying. What if she thinks I'm enjoying it? Of course, I'll enjoy it. Oh Lord, she is rubbing off on me. Too much thinking, analyzing. _

Mustering up the courage to speak he closed his eyes, counted to three, opened them, and bared his soul, "Anything for you Temperance Brennan."

Feeling her heart beat start to increase she leaned back, picked up another pillow, and placed it under his head.

"Thanks."

"Would you like me to kiss you?" Tempe asked noticing his hesitancy to start.

"Yes, but only touch me with your lips and tongue or I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

Tempe moved to his right side, put her lips softly on his and then traced them with her tongue. That did it; he moved his right hand down to his enlarging dick and wrapped his hand around as he had many times before. Tempe slid her tongue across the centre of his lips firmly, causing him to separate them. When she retracted her tongue, Seeley instinctively thrust his back out to capture hers. With their tongues being the only body part touching, Seeley felt an indescribable arousal roll through his body ending at his fully hardened dick.

After a few moments, Tempe moved back slowly causing Seeley to moan with displeasure but quickly returned to task at hand, as Tempe settle back against her pillow and brought a hand to her nipple. Their eyes remained connected, Seeley's now drawing energy from hers.

"Tell me when you are about to come," Tempe's voice, no the one demanding.

He nodded not completely sure what she thinking.

"Now," he groaned tensing his body in preparation for what was about to happen, not only within himself but what Tempe had in store for him.

She scooted over, leaned down and put only her mouth over the head of his slick cock, his hand still moving up and down. Then before he knew it, his hand was pulled away and Tempe's replaced it, holding steady the flow of seamen into her mouth.

Before releasing her mouth from his dick, Tempe whirled her tongue around a few times, lapping up some over flow. Slowly, she placed her body beside his, head to head and wrapped her arm around his pounding chest. Their bodies tired, their minds relaxed, slumber came quickly as the fire turned to ashes behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the last chapter. **

**Thank you for reading **_**and **_**reviewing my story :o) **

**Chapter Twelve**

Feeling cold, Seeley rolled over to snuggle closer to Tempe but quickly realized she too was cold and trying to snuggle in closer to him. The heat of the fire was gone from the air and without a blanket on top of them; body heat alone was not enough. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty but the floor was doing a number on his back. He scooped her up in a one sweep, made his way to the bedroom and softly laid her on the bed. He scooted back to the living room to retrieve the duvet.

Morning came when the sun peeked through the curtains and an almost frosty air nipped at his nose. Tempe's nose was nice and warm from being snuggled into his neck and not wanting to move from the blissfulness of his lover he tried to go back to sleep, however, the sounds of his growling stomach told him to do otherwise.

After he lit a fire, he prepared a breakfast of pancakes, eggs and coffee. Tempe's nose twitched at the alluring aromas emitted from the kitchen.

"Good morning handsome," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

Turning to face her, he almost dropped the pan of eggs.

"Um, Good Morning," he replied trying not to lose control of the pan.

"What? It's just a shirt," she pretended not to know what she was doing to him.

"My shirt."

"Yeah, and it looks better on me don't you think?"

_She had better be wearing panties under that or I am going to become a savaged beast. _

His thoughts were answered as she sat down on a chair, the shirt rose to reveal a tiny line of cotton.

"Yes, it does look better on you. But it looks best on the floor where I left it." After a smile that sent warm fuzzies throughout Tempe's body, he placed the food on their plates and poured the coffee.

After breakfast they took a walk through the woods, admiring mother nature at it's finest. Dark clouds started moving in, the sun quickly disappearing and the air that had warmed up, started to cool again. When a sudden wind picked up, they both knew it was time to head back to the cabin. Within moments thunder crackled in the distance and with the skies resembling nightfall, lightening provided a mid day light show. As they lit another fire, grabbed a few beers from the fridge and sat on the couch, water droplets patted down on the windows.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Tempe asked.

"We could play a game," Seeley replied as Tempe moved closer to him on the couch.

"What kind of game?" she asked genuinely interested.

"I'll be right back." He disappeared into the bedroom and returned with something behind his back.

"I like surprises," Tempe said, her eyes widening.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

Tempe did as he requested and within a few seconds, she felt something cool around her wrist and then a _snap! _

"You remembered," she whispered, her eyes still closed, arousal running throughout her body.

"I told you good things come to those who wait."

"You didn't actually say that, you said, I'd have to wait." _Snap! _

She opened her eyes to see her hands in handcuffs and Seeley holding a small silver key in his hand.

"Do as you're asked and you will be free again. Don't, and I will have to keep you cuffed until you do." His voice was monotone and serious, while his eyes glistened with want and desire.

He picked her up, hauled her over his shoulders, walked to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"Aren't you supposed to tie me .." she was interrupted as she was positioned at the bottom of the bed and heard _snap! snap!_

"I have gained a new appreciation for four poster beds and an extra set of handcuffs," Seeley said as he stood back and took in Tempe's fully clothed body and realized he should have taken off her shirt first. "I will be right back."

Tempe heard some noise in the kitchen and wondered what he was up to. The anticipation of his return coupled with the provocative situation she was in, had her squirming on the bed, literally.

"You need to lay still," Seeley directed as he put down a tray on the bedside table.

"Seeley Booth, you are torturing me," Tempe managed to get out as she struggled to calm the pulsing twitches between her legs.

"I have yet to begin," he replied as he straddled over her and started teasing her with his lips. "You taste delectable."

His lips and tongue were intent on exploring every inch of her body, and after he played with her ear lobes and paid extra special attention to a sensitive spot on the back of her neck, he reached over and picked up a small bottle.

"Close your eyes," he said as he opened the bottle and squeezed some honey onto her bottom lip. "No licking."

He placed soft kisses around her lips then licked it off softly ending with a dab on his tongue which he pressed against her lips. Her tongue met his and she sucked the honey off with vigor.

Slowly, he pulled up her shirt, took the hem and ripped it until it exposed her bare breasts.

Seeley worked his way down Tempe's body sporadically dripping honey on her glistening skin. Her mind was in overdrive trying to divert her attention from the erotic torture she was enduring. It seemed like forever but she knew it had only been merely minutes since Seeley started his sensual adventure over her body.

"I have discovered a new way to eat banana's." He sliced a small banana over her smooth centre. "I think a dab of honey will make it even tastier. Damn it Tempe, this whole shaved thing down here is fucking amazing." _That must have hurt. There isn't a hair to be seen. Better her than me. _

Her leg strength was no match for Seeley's upper body weight which had them pinned to the bed. As he finished his sweet snack, Tempe begged for release but not from the restraints but from the pulsating tension in her core, that had her bucking her hips off the bed even if it was only a fraction of an inch.

"Seeley, please, I will do anything, just …."

"Just what Temperance? What do you want me to do?" he whispered as his tongue stroked the outer areas of her centre and his fingers gently massaged her clit. "Tell me."

"I want you to make me cum, _now_."

Not a man that has to be told something twice, he entered her with three fingers and his tongue moved to her clitoris, enticing a low scream from her mouth. Her moans escalated and with what little strength she had, she threw one hard thrust into his mouth. Taking this as her request for him to pick up his pace he vigorously built her up to one of the most anticipated climaxes of her life. Feeling her in his mouth was pure bliss.

"Seeee-leeeyyyy! Oh yeah!" The words ripped out of her mouth as the first wave hit her centre and shot through her body. Keeping his finger and tongue movements in sync, he kept the waves alive for a few more moments.

As Tempe's body recovered from the sweet torture, Seeley moved slowly bringing his face to hers.

"Temperance Brennan, the only person I ever want in my fantasies and bed is you. Always and forever."

"You are the only one I want in my fantasies, Seeley Booth. And I could indulge in some of them if you would un-cuff me."

He retrieved the key and unlocked the handcuffs. Tempe shook her hands and quickly snatched the cuffs from her partner.

"You were very naughty Agent Booth. You must be reprimanded for your actions." Tempe's thoughts flickered about in her head as she used one pair of handcuffs to bound his ankles together and the other his hands.

She had her own plan mapped out. No sucking him off: straight to the fuck. After tossing the key on the floor, she ran her tongue up his chest to his nipples where she gave each one a slow, tantalizing suck. Then in one smooth move, she turned over, straddled him, and slid down on him, biting her lip, as the length of him filled her with desire, lust, want, love.

"Tempe, please, let me see your face."

"Not this time."

Like a rabbit, dashing out of nowhere he sprang forward and looped his bound hands around her.

"Did you forget I wasn't tied to the bed?" His fingers found her nipples and caressed them with tenderness.

She didn't speak, instead she leaned backed into his chest and brought her hands up over his head and locked them at the nape of his neck. As opportunity presented itself, he probed his tongue into her mouth, then, tilted his head slightly to take in the site before him. Her back arched, arms above her head, accentuating the fullness of her breasts, her warm pussy engulfing his dick.

"Why did you handcuff my feet Tempe?" he whispered into her ear.

"I felt like it," she groaned back at him as she leaned forward and started moving up and down slowly, feeling every sensation that flooded her body as she entered and exited him with orchestrated movements.

Not being able to do much except enjoy the unique position he found himself in, he provided Tempe with the support she needed, tightening his arms around her chest.

Tempe slid off him and lay exasperated on the bed while Seeley's eyes shifted to the key on the floor.

"That was beyond incredible," said Tempe as she still lay on her back, coming down from the intense high they both just experienced.

"It certainly was."

After a few minutes were spent enjoying the aftermath of such an escapade and no motion or mention form Tempe about un-cuffing him, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and dropped to the floor. Tempe lay watching with a grin on her face. As he got the key and worked his way at unlocking the handcuffs, Tempe spoke.

"All you had to was ask, and I would have gotten the key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remaining days at the cabin were spent exploring nature outside and each other inside. Dreams were created and together made into reality. Just Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. A twosome, always and forever.


End file.
